lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
HOMMER.WMV
My friend had died recently. In his will, I got to keep his journal. Most of it was sketches he did for The New Yorker. On the last 2 pages, he wrote about a video he saw once, called hommer.wmv. Most of it described what happened in the episode. April 19 I played hommer.wmv today. It started out with some errors, so I cleaned the disc. After doing that, the episode started up. It started with the Simpsons logo, but it was different. First, the music playing was later in the theme and then cut off. I thought of it as a wierd glitch. Also, the graphics were badly made. The clouds were jagged, and had edges. The logo wasn't even the Simpsons. It said Hommer Simpson, with purple over black. After the intro, it showed the Springfield Power Plant. The outside was busy as always. It then cut to Mr. Burns and Smithers, with Burns sitting at his desk. Homer was being lazy, as always. He appeared to be staring at a donut-shaped button. After a couple seconds, Mr. Burns asked "Who's that man staring at the button?" Smithers replied with "That's Mr. Simpson, sir." It then shot up to a closeup of Burns, saying "Homer, you are fired." I thought that was out-of-character, but I decided to think about it later. It then cut to the Simpson's house and then, to Lisa's door. She was playing the saxophone. Homer stood in front of the door, thinking "Lisa, stop playing the saxophone, it's too loud!" while showing realistic feelings of anger, and sadness. Then, the simpsons were on the table, with a pig head on the table. Homer, with some anger, said "Marge, where is my beer?" Lisa was arguing with Marge, saying "I don't eat pig!" Marge replied with "You can have some cold soup!" After pouring Lisa some cold soup, Marge said "Homer, Bart got bad grades at school." Homer said, with a angry tone "Bart, you're my son. Why did you get bad grades at school?" Then, Bart said "Eat my shorts." Homer almost strangeled Bart, before saying "Bart, I hate you." Then, Homer cried in his room, realistically. Bart knocked on the door, saying "Hey, Dad. When are you gonna go to Moe's?" He replied with "Soon." After this, the file is corrupt. I'm gonna need to fix it more." The second page is incomplete. April 20 I played hommer.wmv today. I started where I left off. Bart was prank-calling Moe's. When Moe said hello, Bart said "Is Hommer there, Hommer Simp-" before Moe said "Listen, you, stop prank-calling me. Hommer is not here!" In a twist of fate, Homer goes into Moe's tavern. He thought of some thoughts, but they were reversed. After reversing, they said "I wish I could have a donut with Lenny and Carl. They hate me now." Then, Moe said "I'll get you drunk. Where is the money?" Homer replied with "I just want food." Moe said something, but it was muted. Hommer got the TV remote, and turned the tv on. It came on with Krusty the Klown, but this time, he pointed a gun to his head. He shot himself right when the channel changed, but then it randomly cut to the next scene. Homer was in Maggie's room. After a couple minutes of flies buzzing, it showed Maggie, who died. Homer blandly said "Doh. Maggie died in her sleep." The WMV ended." Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Jornel Category:Shok ending Category:File Extensions